


{Strawberry Kiss}

by Queen_of_Inspiration



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aww, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Inspiration/pseuds/Queen_of_Inspiration
Summary: Love comes in many forms, mostly chocolate.
Relationships: Forager (Young Justice)/Reader





	{Strawberry Kiss}

Valentine's day. 

A celebration where excited teens conjure up the courage in asking out their sweethearts, lovers spending time with one another, and where all can be with the people they treasure most in their hearts.

however,

this year is different than the rest of the others. This year, all of Valentine's romance powers are needed for one particular person that absolutely needs its magic. 

That individual is (y/n) (l/n), a regular freshman at Happy Harbor High School, contributing most of her love life with a computer screen, Consuming cheap convenience food founded in local discount bins, and wasting away in comics and Videogames. Hoping it drains out the everlasting throbbing of her desolate heart. 

And how do I know this? Well, because this undemonstrative and forsaken girl is me, I'm the worthless nerd who can't seem to find that "particular other."

Always letting anyone into my life, only to ultimately shattering by leaving. Understandably not blaming them, even I wouldn't date me if it was possible. 

Although this time may be different than those previous dateless experiences, because of this year, two extraordinary students arrived in our tedious English class one day, Violet Harper and Fred Bugg, with two G.

Violet is a beautiful Quranic girl with an unaffected personality. She has this type of aura of self-composedness whenever I go near her, which is confusing. Still, I thoroughly appreciate her company than the other girls in our school. The name" Happy Harbor" is an ironic title for a school where the entire student body is full of stereotypes of every Hallwood film characters that ever existed in the 1900s. For example, you got the: Preps, Doggies, Skaters, Gamers, Tech-geniuses, Geeks, Artists, Punks, and Goths. 

Violet is like my number one person away from the craziness; I think she likes my company too, as she always hugs me and even gives me the freshest of apples. Whenever we eat lunch together, which is adorable and peculiar at the same time. 

And there's...Fred Bugg with two G~. 

A Short, plump boy with pretty black clean-cut hair and the most breathtaking copper-colored Bambi's eyes, I have ever seen the most precious freckled smile. 

He has this way of speaking in the third-person in every conversation as if pronounces were never in grammar classes. He's a bit mysterious when someone asks about his home or anything about the topic. He doesn't respond and looks...heartbroken. 

There were days when I saw him quietly eating alone, looking at nothing as he has this face of sorrow, making my heart squeeze tightly whenever I look at it. Right then and there, I made it my mission to use all of my strengths to turn that dreary frown upside down. I do many things to make that happen; I give him some of my lunch, talk to him about topics he doesn't understand, listing to music while we sit on the bleachers, and continuously read some of my most preferred books to him. 

I do this, so he doesn't need to be miserable; I do this...because I love him.

"AHH!!!" squealing in frustration, I press my face into my pillow, preventing me from making any sound. Turning to my side on my bed, I reach out my hand to my mini nightstand to grab my phone, deciding if I'm spending yet another miserable, empty Valentine's day. I should start by going to my social media page and seeing any announcement posts lately. Maybe Black Copes is releasing a brand-new game update with additional items. " Hopefully, it's better than the last one; Rainbow longbow didn't do so much in battle," Looking around the net and laughing at the casual memes, I soon find my attention to an ad that read,

"The Pink Chocolate of Romance~." 

At first glance, I didn't really get it, but when I noticed a pair of black and pink lipsticks at the end corner of the page, I started to question, " Why are there lipsticks?" and "Isn't it just chocolate?" I click on it. I was soon taken to a red and golden website that was named " Fairy Godmother of Love " in comely cursive writing at the front. Under it was a list of multiple products. Clothing, pieces of jewelry, shoes, heels, and other stuff that I'm too embarrassed to say out loud, but it's for 18+ rated and over, so I won't go into it. I was ten seconds away from exiting when I found the same lipstick on the ad with other different color ones, so I still keep reading until I felt myself smile and blush of an idea that quickly took form," This, this can help me! This meant actually...,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kill me, sweet merciful God, kill me now!"

I mutter internally to myself in absolute embarrassment. I stand against the masonry gates, watching my classmates walking or waiting for their parents. I spot both Violet and Fred sitting at the curb, chatting among themselves in the far-right, waiting for their guardians. Gulping slightly, I adjusted my white wool dress, slowly making my way to two. Every step I took, I've felt the harsh thumping of my heart; I stand before him with a nervous smile.

Fred quickly smiles, standing up," (Y/n) (L/n)! Fred is delighted to see-"

I mean, come on, you guys known why. Before he could respond, I ran, and while running, I look back to see Fred's blushing face, with a big pink chocolate kiss imprint on his lips. 

  
Best. Valentines's. Ever!!!!


End file.
